Bakugan Warriors
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: "Tori Hunter is a kid who somehow in running into different people that somehow tie into a destiny no one expected.She meets an orphaned girl who loves to draw,a kid who lives with his older sister and hopes to find a bakugan partner,an outcast drifter and an astaphobic boy who no one really understands. Each occurence ( new full Summery is in ch 4)
1. Chapter 0

OCS WANTED!

Plz help me make a team of Brawlers and their Bakugan Partners to go in my Fan Fic!

OC info needed:

**Name:**

**Age(keep it between 10-17 plz!):**

**Partner(can be a bakugan from the show,but change attribute plz!)**

**Attribute:**

**Description(how they look&act,clothing,attitudes when they win/lose,etc):**

**Hobbies(this usually affects the fighting technique):**

**Song(what song describes them?):**

**Background(home life,childhood,how they met their partners,etc):**

**my OC**

**Name**:Torian "Tori"Hunter

**Age:**13

**Partner:**Ventus Dragnissaoid"Dragni"

**Attribute:**Ventus

**Description:**Has two loose brown braids held back by green googles,pale skin and large brown eyes;She is the calm one of the Brawlers,but has her moments as an airhead;she dresses in a light green minidress, sleeveless jacket,armwarmers and ankle boots;is a good sport when she loses and just smirks when she wins;She doesn't cry when anybody's around

**Hobbies:** Training,brawling,helping those in need,avoiding her grandfather

**Song:** Marilyn Monroe by Nikki Minaj

**Background:**Losing her mother to a bad flu,and her father walking out on her, Tori began looking out for herself at a young age,withdrawing into japanese grandfather adopted her when she was 9 and taught her the ways of the was 11 when the Bakugan cards fell while she was at one and only partner Dragnissaoid was the one of the first Bakugan to speak to anyone,exactly 2 months after Bakugan,a game she helped make the rules for,became the world's biggest is ranked #1


	2. Proluge:Has it been a year already?

**My sincere greetings readers!I hope you enjoy my little tale!It follows My OC Tori and her friends as they go through the events that brought them together as the Bakugan Battle is only the proluge.**

**ALSO:If you have ideas for a Aquos, Subterra or Haos Brawler please send me your idea via my "Submit your Oc" forum(located under"Forums"&"Bakugan")**

**Disclaimer:I only own Tori and Dragni,while thunderpony owns Akino. Niether of us own Bakugan so all of you lawyers back off!*raises bazooka***

"Torian, wake up this instant!" the old man's voice echoed through the halls of the dojo

A pair of brown eyes forced themselves open

"Shut up…." She moaned, tempted to yell some unspeakable curse back at him, but held her tongue. The girl sat up and yawned, streaching out her stiff muscles. "You missed your alarm twice,Tori" A small but sincere voice made her turn. On her dresser, next to her alarm clock,which was still playing "Marilyn Monroe"(Nikki Minaj), was a small green ball with some blueish trimming.

"And good morning to you too Dragni" Torian smiled weakly as she forced herself to climb out of bed and let her feet touch the cold floor.

Master Yusino's shilohete appeared behind the double screen door of her room. "You up yet,Torian?"

"Yeah,Gramps" She said as she walked over to her closet and opened it, reaching up to pull several clothing items down, "What's up?"

"A friend of yours came by. That Akino kid. He was asking for I told him you were still asleep,he just nodded and left."

At that,Torian felt sorta sick. _Aw man,I promised him I'd battle him!_ she realized with a heavy heart. "How long ago was that?"She asked her grandfather

"About 10 minutes ago"

The brownhaired girl nodded as she pulled on her boots and grabbed her goggles. Slipping them on over her head and around her neck, Torian thought _Great,I can probually catch him! _as she jammed her Bakumeter and armwarmers in her pocket

"Come on,Dragni"the little marble-sized dragon hopped on her shoulder as the 13 year old girl ran from the room, slamming open her doors and surprising her grandfather, "Bye Gramps!love ya!See ya later!" as she ran.

Yusino Takigine sighed as his granddaughter slammed the less then a year, thanks to those kids she called friends, Torian had gone from withdrawn and sad to outgoing and smiled as he looked out the window and saw the girl's brown pigtails bouncing as she caught up to her friend,who hadn't gone too far. They both went down in a bout of laughter that he could hear from inside the closed house

_In only a year…_he thought

**Well, stay tuned. I plan to turn each chapter how each character meet the others. And like Season one, there will be video chats!;D**

**Thank you again, thunderpony. Akino will be an invaluable asset to the team**


	3. Chapter 1:Meeting Starri

**Thank you for your Oc ideas everyone! Here's the team so far:**

**Pryus: Akito Orian/"Leo"(thunderpony)**

**Darkus: Starri Takimimi/Lumagrowl(cheekycheetah)**

**Haos: Suki Corstia/Hydronoid(ZoeythePinkNinga)**

**Ventus: Torian "Tori" Hunter/ "Dragni"(mine)**

**Thank you thunderpony (again), cheekycheetah and ZoeythePinkNinga for your help.**

**BTW:Spots for Aquos and Subterra OCs are still open**

At first glance, the light tan-skinned girl sitting under the tree looked harmless. But when you got closer the "harmless" feeling you had went girl wasn't harmless: she was a freak

Or so they thought

"_Black black_

_Black black_

_black black butterflies_

_black black butterflies_"

Starri Takimimi let out a loud yawn as she set her sketchbook on the grass next to her and leaned back against the black iPod plugs had fallen from her pierced ears again. "Black Butterflies" by Rihanna was playing now,loudly out of one earphone.

"_How do I kill these butterflies_

_Terrorizing me inside_

_How do I stop the battle cries_

_Screaming out through the night_

_doesn't no matter what you say_

_I'm still gonna feel this way_

_These black black butterflies_

_Taking over me_"

"You done,Starri?" She looked at the ground next to her right hand. Sitting there on the grass was a small black and purple marble.

"Yeah, Lumagrowl"Starri yawned again, "Check for yourself".

The marble popped open into what looked like a small kitsune," was your inspiration this time?' Lumagrowl floated over the open book, "I see a ninja she riding a dragon?"

Starri sighed and looked girl she'd been drawing was finishing her training. "I was drawing her" she pointed.

From this distance,all you could see of the young girl was her green gi and her long brown pigtails swinging as she moved with grace gained from years of training. in Starri's picture,it was the girl brawling from the back of a large green dragon.

"It looks just like job" Starri and Lumagrowl jumped at the sound of a low voice next to them. They looked up to see the girl leaning against the tree, looking down at the open book."Oh,I-" the older girl was one really complemented her work.

Now that her subject was closer,Starri noticed that the girl had large green goggles instead of a normal headband and very pale brown eyes were large and tinged with red.

She'd been crying.

"Are…you ok?"Starri asked the girl,"Were you crying?"

"_I can tell this is my style_

_There's a war on the inside_

_I can tell this is my style_

_And I gotta stand up and fly_"

"uh,i-No"the girl pushed herself off the tree and started walking away,"Sorry to bother you" her pigtails bounced as she walked.

Suddenly,Starri spoke up after a moment of thought,"Wait,kid!"

The girl stopped and turned,"What?"

It took a lot of effort to say this:"Um...do..you wanna talk about it?"

She was surprised,but then her surprise turned into a smile,"Sure".

The girl walked back to Starri and sat down.

"I'm Torian by the way"She smiled and held out her hand,"But you can call me Tori"

"Starri" Starri took the smaller hand,"Nice to meet you Tori."

**(-The owners of the OC Team stare evilly at ignores-)**

**Ok,so here's how its gonna go:Starri,Akito,Suki and Tori are all gonna be from other Brawlers(That I still need!) will be from other first couple of chapters will be how Tori meets the other Japanese brawlers,but then since they have no clue where the others live, they're gonna video-chat ;)**

**Stay tuned!**

**(I will try to update ASAP,but no life of a highschooler is veeerrryy annoying.6 classes a day,lectures*yawn* I wanna go back to middle school...**

**Oh doc manager deletes !*bows alot*)**


	4. Interruption-Sorry!

**(Flame-chi's house)**

**Tori:DANG IT!**

**Flame-chi:*is laying across awake*Oh,hi 's up?*yawns and cracks her neck*Ow!**

**Dragni:She's playing your DQ6 game.**

**Flame-chi:Wait,you are?Why didn't you ask?!**

**Tori:*pauses game*You were out ,what's your weekend gonna be like?**

**Flame-chi:*yawns again*Extra credit for art,and getting ready for torture Monday/Tuesday**

**Starri:Torture?Art?**

**Flame-chi:*jolts upright* No,Starri!I meant in my english and Bio classes!*tenses as Darkus brawler's mood darkens*Never art!**

**Starri:*drops hammer and goes back to normal* ,who'd up next on your chapters?**

**the idea's still under he is next!**

**Tori:*turns off game and checks PMs*yeah,she's-*sees the topic* he's what?*shocked***

**Flame-chi:*slams down lid of laptop*dude!I'm sorry!we're throwing out ideas!But we're hopefully done!**

…**..**

**Anyway,the next update won't be for a while,as you can guess.I was really lucky even to put this up.**

**So please,my faithful followers,forgive me.**

**oh,one last thing:LEONITAS ALREADY TAKEN,PEOPLE!THERE ARE OTHER BAKUGAN OUT THERE,YA'KNOW!**


	5. Chapter 2:Meeting Akito

**Ok,people!Announcement time!:**

**The bakugan Leonitas is already is Pyrus attribute and that is final!**

**Thank you**

**Now learn how Akito Orian enters(;p)**

**Also there will be a bit of emailing between the characters in Japan.(Here's a little tip:the names are dead giveaways)**

Winner:TORIAN HUNTER/DRAGNI

The field turned back into the park and time began to move again.

"Here"The defeated boy threw the small marble at the ninja girl,who caught it with ease,"I don't need him anymore sucked"

Tori's grip around the bakugan hated people who said that about their bakugan."He was a good opponent. You just lost a valuable warrior" She said, her face expressionless.

The boy shrugged,"Whatever", turned and walked off.

Tori stayed in her spot."Well?"Dragni popped out, "Lets see 'im"

The girl obeyed and opened her it was was her prize, a small Pyrus Bakugan

"Is he gone?"A little voice asked as minutes and Dragni looked at the sphere,which wiggled and popped open.

"Yes,um.."Dragni also joined the bakugan on her hand,"I'm Ventus Dragnissaoid,by the is-"

"Tori,right?" The Bakugan ended the sentence,"Well,I'm Pyrus Leonitas. But call me easier"

Tori nodded,"Ok, about we get going?I'm hungry and we can talk somewhere else"

"Akito!Get back here!"Her voice was lost in the crowd as he took off,running as fast he wanted to be alone and she didn't understand.

He kept going until he couldn't see or hear her anymore through the stopped

Then Akito finally took a breath.

Akito Orian was new to Japan-new in the sense of freedom to go where he pleased,and act like a normal kid.

But when the cards fell from the sky he felt like he wasn't free-he hadn't gotten a his friends did,but he didn' 'd excluded him from everything,so now he was just a loner.

He knew all about the game though-Through his chartroom conversations with 5 other kids obsessed as well.

"_If given a second,anyone can give up and run_

_So keep on walking_"

He heard his phone and flipped it email from one of those contacts:BlaKPuRpleGurL

He opened it:_Hey kid.I just had a weird thing complemented my art_

He responded under his username,KiNG FIRE:_What was weird about that?_

BlaKPuRpleGurl:_Um…I was DRAWING was like a ninja…_

KiNG FIRE:_Ok…Why are you telling me this Blaky?_

BlaKPuRpleGurl:_*shrugs* no listened,right?_

KiNG FIRE:_yea,but-_

BlakPuRpleGurl:_I rest my case_

She signed off and Akito sighed."Weird.."as he pocketed his phone and continued down the stopped at the intersection of the streets and waited to cross,putting on his large headphones while he did

**_"Seize the dreams you had! _**

**_Protect your beloved friends! _**

**_You can become stronger _**

**_Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit _**

**_Any wish, it's true _**

**_Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart _**

**_Not every day is sunny, so sometimes _**

**_Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella _**

**_There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free _**

**_You can go anywhere"_**

* * *

On the opposite side of the street,a girl was standing on the corner waiting to cross as was dressed in clothes,wornout like she hadn't really had another set to change into in a also was on her dirty,beat-up phone,emailing with another person as she stood in the crowd.

She closed it as the light changed& the mass moved,she vanished into the crowd like she was never there

* * *

"oof!"The two collided as Akito wasn't paying both fell down and two spheres rolled from the girl's jacket pocket."I'm sorry!"The boy got up and offered a hand to the girl,"Are you ok?"

She nodded as he pulled her up and pulled of his headphones,which blared more of the song

**"Run faster than the wind!**

**Aim farther than the skies!"**

Akito looked sister wasn't around."I'm Akito"He smiled,feeling it was ok to introduce himself,"What's your name?".

The other kid liked this guy.

"I'm Tori"The girl smiled,"Tori Hunter"

"Well it was nice to meet you Akito."Tori smiled as she got up from the table,"I hope you find a bakugan soon." Akito nodded but didn't notice as a small red sphere transferred from her pocket to his,"You you around"

"**You can meet a new you**

**Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize"**

She nodded and held up a hand in goodbye as she vanished into the mass passing by the cafe

**"The downpour in your heart**

**Will surely stop...show me your brave heart"**

-…..-…..-…-.-.

"Two down,three to go" over the scene a mysterious figure had been there when Tori had met Starri,and now Akito.,"Soon the 6 champions will be together.."

**Yay!I'm done!thunderpony,this was for you!**

**cheekycheetah,its before christmas&I again!**

**next up is Suki:)**

**'Till nxt time!**


	6. Chapter 3:Meeting Suki

ZoeythePinkNinga!This is for you!:)

Song is uninstall from bakurano as requested

Hope you like it

**3 years ago**

"_It came from beyond the extreme reaches of our reality, _

_It came to laugh at our naive existences." _

_"n-no"The girl held herself as the gun dropped from her hand."I'm stronger then that..."_

_Her knees gave out as tears fell from her eyes,"I-I can't give in.."_

_She looked at the gun,where it had fallen,then at the bruises lacing her long legs,her shaking arms and felt the cut on her face."But I can't stay here.."The girl got up,weak."I'm not going to stay here any longer..."_

"_I am puzzled by the truth that slips through my hands even as I cover my ears. _

_Where in this thin body do I find the strength to stand? _

_Uninstall, uninstall"_

**Now**

Suki Corstia sat looking at the still water from her spot on the was so calm here,with no one if she went to the rail,no one would see her jump..

"Suki,are you ok?"A small voice jerked her from her looked down.

"Hydronoid…"The three-headed white dragon was on her was her voice of reason and constant companion

Suki shook her head,clearing it momentarily of her thoughts,"Yeah,fine."

'Righhhtt" her friend wasn't convinced, "Suki,whats wrong?You can tell me"

"_You're worthless!"_ Suki flinched as a voice echoed in her mind

"No you aren't" he knew when she was lying and this was one of those times, "You were thinking about jumping,weren't you?"

_I am devoid of any feelings, _

_Except an impulse to destroy everything and anything. _

_Since I can't even choose the season of my passing..._

Suki looked away,proving his suspicion. "You have to fight it"Hydronoid said, "If you left,I would cry .Have you ever seen me cry?Is NOT pretty"

She smiled,then realized he wasn't looked down at her was fading from pink to blue-she was sad.

Uninstall, uninstall.

If there's no one left to replace me,

Then I will take that regular daily life and

_"Freak!"she fell as they pushed past,laughing at her as her white shirt was caked with mud. Suki stayed down,crying silently as the bell rang. She took a while to calm down,then she got up. Dusting off her shirt best she could,she went inside. She heard the whispers of freak and wierdo. But she didn't only they knew_

_People stared at her as she carried the bag of beer down the was 12 at that time. Her dad had made her go shopping at the corner time she'd gotten a candy bar from the kind clerk. It was shoved up her shirt,so she wouldn't lose it to her brother again._

_"You're late,girl!"Her dad threw the bottle he'd almost finished at shattered and a shard glazed her cheek. "I have your booze,Papa"Suki said,setting down the bag within his reach. "Finally!" he ignored her as he cracked it .She took that chance to leave. Luckily her mother and sister were out. Her brother was asleep in his room as she pasted it and made her way to her own,in the attic_

_As she entered the small room,she finally collapsed. "I can't take this!" Suki let out her tears. Her candy bar under her shirt cracked in half as she curled up._

_Suki sat there crying until the pain overwhelmed her. She remembered the gun her father had left up here. Stiff from crying and with her mind hazy,she found it._

_She knew it was one had used it was for show_

_Shaking,she brought it to to her temples. "They won't miss me…"She muttered,"No one will miss me…"She let her numb fingers undo the trigger under her finger..._

Uninstall, uninstall.

It makes me want to end everything with these hands.

It's not a bad thing to uninstall.

"Are you ok?' She heard a voice and looked up.A brownhaired girl in a short green dress and jacket was over her. "I'm fine"She looked away, "So go away"

The girl didn't-she just sat down next to her. "Beautiful,isn't it?""She said,looking at the water.

"I said go away!"Suki raised her voice,but suddenly,tears streamed out, "Please.."She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face, "Just go away"

Suddenly,she felt arms surround her. "No"the girl said,wrapping her arms around her shoulders in an awkward sideways hug "When you tell me to go away,I just want to stay even more-You need someone."

Suki one but Hydronoid had ever been this kind to her. More tears burst from her eyes.

Uninstall, uninstall.

I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,

But that is something I cannot yet comprehend.

_Suki sat weakly staring out of the bus was the only one there"Where to?"The driver asked._

_She thought about it and said, "Anywhere but far as you can go"_

The two stayed there for a while,until the girl in green spoke, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No.."Suki admitted, "I'm a bit of a drifter."

"Good.'cause you can stay with me…"The girl smiled. "I'm Tori by the way"

"Suki"she said,smiling

I have no choice but to pretend that

I am a warrior who knows no fear. Uninstall.

**How was that?Major late,I know,SOOOO SORRY! **

**I try to work on it but i'm getting back into the second semester from Finals and the end of the first one!**

**I've been busy with other stories as well,sooo sorry again.**

**Zoeythe PinkNinga,I hope you enjoyed.**

**thunderpony,it may be a while be fore the next chapter-I'm so sorry.**


	7. Chapter 4:Meeting Tashumi

**New&full summary!:**

Tori Hunter is a kid who somehow is running into differnent people that somehow tie into a destiny no one Ventus brawler meets an orphaned girl who loves to draw,a kid who lives with his older sister and hopes to find a bakugan partner,an outcast drifter who ends up becoming a boarder at her dojo, and an astaphobic boy who no one really understands. Each occurence where she meets the person is actually an event triggered by a mysterious whitish figure. At the same time,an evil person searches for the same people .One more person remains-whats next?"

* * *

**Thank you soo much thunderpony.I'm sorry for late updates and stuff...so...lets see if I can pull this off..**

**By the way(hint,hint),I looked up what a fear of thunder and lightning called "astraphobia"**

**Song:Angel of Darkness-Alex c ft. Yasmin(I do not own this or any other song used)**

**Angel of darkness**  
**Angel of darkness**  
**The world is in your hand**  
**But I will fight until the end**

"Tashumi!" the boy turned as he heard his name. He had spiky black hair that matched his jacket and red eyes that glared menacingly. "Hey,Rashinoid"He muttered as a small brown marble hopped on his shoulder. "You left me behind"The marble opened into a small,wolf-like Bakugan. "I'm sorry"Tashumi apologized as he glanced up at the dark grey sky, "I heard there was a storm coming and wanted to get home." The Bakugan looked up. "Oh."He said softly, "I forgot. ,lets go then" The boy nodded and the two began walking again

**The love is lost**  
**beauty and light**  
**have vanished from**  
**garden of delight**

_"Mother!"Tashumi gripped the dying woman's hand tightly. " You're a brave boy Tashumi..."Her breath was shallow as she forced the words out, "Be brave...for me..." She closed her eyes and breathed her last._

_"Mother!"He screamed again,as he gripped her limp hand and sobbed._

**The dreams are gone**  
**midnight has come**  
**the darkness is our new kingdom**

BOOM!

He sat up in shock as the bolt of lightning crashed near the window. "Gah!" He was sweating and shaking under the thick comforter. "Are you ok?!"Rashinoid was on his knee in an instant.

Tashumi looked at him,then out the window into the storm.

"I will never get over my stupid fear of these things" he sighed. Rashinoid understood, "Its ok to be scared,my friend" he hopped over to the nightstand, "Just go back to sleep and everything will be better in the morning."

* * *

The next morning,the thunder had ceased but occasionally lightning flashed across the sky. "You feel any better?"Rashinoid asked as Tashumi pulled on his jacket,found his schoolbag and found his keys. "A bit"He replied as he grabbed his umbrella, "I'm going to you later"

"Bye"the wolf replied

**Angel of darkness**  
**Angel of darkness**

BOOM!

It was later that day when the thunder came back. Tashumi was almost home,but he froze as it crackled nearby. "Its just a sound..." he muttered as he kept going. One of his hands gripped the handle of his brown umbrella tightly,while the other shivered in his pocket. He had just reached his block when the lightning came.

"Gah!" his nerve broke and he dropped to his knees,covering his ears.

His umbrella fell away and he began to shiver as he began as he felt the rain. People around him just ignored him,wanting to get home,as the rain poured down on him.

CRACK!

The lightning hit the weathervane of the nearby building and Tashumi curled up tighter. He was now soaked ,his dripping hair over his eyes and his coat soaked through to his stayed like that for a while,until he heard, "Are you ok?"

He looked up. A girl holding a green umbrella stood over wore goggles and had her brown hair in pigtails. Her outfit was a light green coat,scarf and matching boots. Tashumi didn't respond. The girl crouched down in front of him. "You're getting soaked" she said as another bolt hit the weathervane with a BANG!

He curled up even tighter.

"Oh,so its that"The girl reached out and took his arms. "Up"she gently pulled him to his feet. "Hold this to your ears"The girl was smaller then him he noticed as she undid her scarf. Tashumi took it and the lightning crackled again,the green scarf deafened it. "Thank you..." he looked at her. She smiled, "No problem".She waited until he got his umbrella. "I'll be seeing you" The girl smiled as she ran off,leaving Tashumi to go to his apartment building

**Now realize**  
**the stars they die**  
**darkness has**  
**fallen in paradise**

"Hey-"Rashinoid stopped as he entered. "Tashumi,you're soaked!" he cried as Tashumi undid his coat and let it fall into the puddle at his feet. "I know"he threw his phone(remarkably still dry) on the couch, "I'm gonna take a shower"

When the boy walked out of the bathroom an hour later,drying his hair,he spotted the green scarf lying on the walked to it it and picked it up. It was jade green,with a soft design that made it look like scales. "Where'd you get that?" Rashinoid was on his shoulder. "Some girl" he looked at his Bakugan "I never got her name but she was really pretty"

Rashinoid nodded, "Uh , maybe you'll see her again."

Tashumi sighed and looked out the window. "I hope so" he sighed

**But we'll be strong**  
**and we will fight**  
**against the**  
**creatures of the night**

A glowing brown speck flashed on the sphere in front of the console.

"Looks like she's found another one!" a goggled man called to a dark figure,sitting on a shadowed throne nearby. "Perfect..."the figure sat up and opened one glowing red eye. "How many are left?"

"Just " the man replied

"Well, find them!" the figure commanded, "We've waited long the last Warrior before that blasted girl does!"

"Yes sir!"

**ooo,suspense. I hope you enjoy my story so far. I really do.**

**By the way,readers, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING LATE**

**Please review!**


	8. PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION MY LOYAL READERS!**

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I really am.**

**I have an idea of making the Aquos Brawler female but I don't have a good name or appearance plans.**

**That's where you come in:**

**Please PM me by…say…April 30th at the latest. Plenty of time, don't you say?**

**If I don't have any ideas by then, I will create the details myself.**

**Please have fun with your ideas and know I will take anything good or bad.**

**I loves you all:3**

-Flame-chi


	9. Setting up a meeting

**FILLER TO SATISFY YOU ALL WHILE I WORK ON THE LAST :)**

*GrEEn DRaGOn logged in*

GrEEn DRaGOn:hello? anyone here?

BLaKPURpLEGurl:just been a while greeny.

'GD:how's it been,blaky?

*KING FIRE logged in*

KF:yoyoyo people!

BPG:Hey

GD: Hey king

KF: Greeny! long time no PM!

GD:Sorry,granddad's a jerk at times.

KF:same with my sis but you can't choose your family.

GD:true

BPG:Anyway,have either of you heard from EARTHen or PUre?

GD:Nope

*EARTHenSOuL logged in*

*PUreWHitELIGHT logged in*

ES:I AM ALIVE!

PWL: thats noticeable

ES: no fun

GD:Hey we're all here now

PWL:Yea. Hey, GD, Private Chat for a sec?

GD:sure

-*PRIVATE CHAT OPENED*-

PWL:Tori,this is 've been talking 4 over a year and just randomly we meet.

GD:how so,Suki?

PWL: its just...otherworldly.I mean randomly u appear on the pier

PWL:...

GD:u have a point.I just wandered there.

GD:Anyway we should get back to the others

PWL: yea...hey w8...have you met the others?

GD:What?

PWL:From the Chat.I mean I met u IRL & all...go see.

GD:Um...ok

-PRIVATE CHAT CLOSED*-

GD:Hey, where do u live?PUre and I wanna know

BPG:japan-y?

KF:japan-y?

ES:japan

GD: No freaking way!I do too!

KF:really?! :D awesome!

BPG:We could've met and hadn't realized it

GD:yea...um.. PC with me for a sec you two

-*DOUBLE PRIVATE CHAT OPENED*-

#1

GD:How's Leo doing,Akito?

KF:He's-W8 a 'd u know my bakugan and my name? i nvr..

KF:TORI?!

GD:yep.

KF: 0.0...This was fate

#2

GD:Can you upload one of your sketches,Starri?

BPG:W8,how'd you-

GD:ninja in the park

BPG:TORI?!

-*DOUBLE PRIVATE CHAT CLOSED*-

KF:I now think i has a headache.l8er

*KINGFIRE logged off*

BPG:me 2. nice talking to u u think we could get together irl soon?

ES:sure-i got nothing planned

PWL: ok

GD:how about the dojo on the edge of Tokyo? thats my place

BPG:sounds fine.u guys agree?

PWL:ok

ES:fine

GD: YAY! a week then?

BPG: ok.I'll tell KING. night ya all

GD:nite

PWL:night

ES:see you in a week!

*BLaKPURpLEGURL logged off*

*GReEnDRaGOn logged off*

*PUreWHitELIGHT logged off*

* EARTHenSOuL logged off


	10. Chapter 5:The last warriors-Sakura(prt1)

**Thank you for your ideas,cheekycheetah &thunderpony!The ideas thing has now been closed! Enjoy this chapter my friends.**

**Since this chapter is different,expect there to maybe be a part two.**

**And the song isn't for the whole chappy,per I've never written a brawl before.**

**So no Haters.**

**Anyway,Part one:Sakura Doranin **

**Song:Part of your world(little mermaid)**

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?_

"Sakura!Where are you?" a boy with dark blue hair called into the large wall was covered in swimming medals,another with posters of any and all athletes that received a medal in the olympics. Nestled between these walls in the far corner was a large platform bed,hidden by a curtain.

All and all,it was quiet,save for the filter of the pool located near the large window that took up another wall.

"Sakura!" his voice echoed against the walls again,this time louder. "What,Shougo?" he was finally met with an annoyed reply. He turned towards the pool as a girl surfaced from the depths and grabbed her towel. She wore a blue one piece with a white stripe down the side. Matching blue goggles framed her eyes and clashed with the bathing cap she wore.

"Just came to find you" Shougo Doranin smiled as he stopped on the steps around the pool area. "You disappeared again" On his shoulder,a small blue tiger appeared. ""Tigrerra,I'm fine" Sakura sighed at her marble-sized friend,who hopped from Shougo's shoulder to her towel-covered one, "I was just tense"

Shougo laughed,"I know what will make you less tense"

Sakura was confused, "Huh?"

"Just get dressed and I'll show you"

_Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world_

"See you later Master Shougo,Mistress Sakura" The two heard their butler as they raced down the steps of their house, "Bye,Andrews!(**cliche much?;p**)" Sakura called back as she raced down the street,laughing as Shougo grabbed her from behind."Slow down,girl!"he had to smile as he carried her a couple of feet, "We'll be in time"

"No you won't" a deep and scary voice growled

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

The two turned. What looked like a knight in black armor stood there,a cape flowing around him. "What a surprise!I've been looking for one Warrior,but it turns out there's two!" He laughed felt Shougo's hands tighten on her waist. The armored man noticed this.

"Well?"He asked, "Are you going to bring out your Bakugan or what?"

"Um..."Sakura was silent._This guy's crazy!_She thought

"We don't know what you're talking about!"Shougo backed up holding Sakura still.

"Very well then"The knight reached into the pouch at his drew out a card and threw it, so it landed between him and the siblings"FORCE-BAKUGAN FIELD!DARK CASTLE FIELD ACTIVATE!"

A wind kicked up as everything around them came to a screeching halt. The field changed to what looked like the ruined courtyard of a medieval sky turned dark and ominous.

"What's this guy's problem?" Tigrerra appeared on Sakura's shoulder,from the pocket of her dress. "I have no idea" Shougo answered,reaching into his own drew out a card as well,along with a marble-sized sphere, "But it seems he's asking for a he has one"

He looked at his sister, "Ready,Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "Tigrerra?"

"Count me in,my dear" She jumped off her shoulder and Sakura caught her.

"Two against one,then?" The man asked.

"Looks like it"Shougo replied. He gripped his sphere tightly.

Both sides each drew a card and yelled, "BAKUGAN FIELD!SET!"

**Life Gauge-SAKURA:100% SHOUGO: 100% DARK KNIGHT:100%**

"Stand,Aquos Tigrerra!"Sakura yelled,tossing her partner to the mighty tigress appeared with a roar. "You shall not harm my lady!" She cried.

"Stand,Aquos Preyas!" Shougo threw the bakugan with an experienced hand. Out popped a swamp monster-like being. "Now,you use me!" he turned on Shougo,a tickmark evident "I was getting so bored!"

Shougo sweatdropped, "Bored?!You're telling me five straight hours a night of you crying over romantic drama and your girlfriend BORED?"

"Well,I miss her!"Preyas yelled back.

"Boys,boys!"Tigrerra yelled at them, "Wrong place,wrong time!"

"STAND,DARKUS HYDRONOID!"the man threw his Bakugan,which three headed dragon appeared with a roar and glared menacingly at them.

**Aquos Preyas&Tigrerra: 800Gs Darkus Hydronoid: 900Gs**

The siblings stepped back,a bit terrified. "9-900!" Shougo managed.

"Don't worry you two!" Tigrerra looked back at them, "You can do this!"

Sakura nodded, "O-ok!" She drew an ability card.

"You first"the man sneered.

"With pleasure. Ability activate! Tidal Wave Paw Slammer!" Tigrerra reared up on her back legs and then slammed her paws down hard. The ground cracked and a large tidal wave/tsunami emerged and flew at Hydronoid.

"Pathetic" the knight sighed, "Ability activate!Triple Cannon!"

Each of Hydronoid's three heads opened its mouth and dark purple light appeared.

"FIRE!" The Dark Knight cried.

Each of the mouths let fly. Tigrerra froze as it cut through her tsunami. "Ability activate!Water Shield!" Shougo leapt in front of Tigrerra just in time and erected a shield of water. The attack was stopped,but not for long. BOOM! The wall exploded and the two Bakugan were sent sailing back. Shougo held Sakura as the wind from the explosion hit them.

"TIgrerra!Preyas!"Sakura cried.

SAKURA:70% SHOUGO 60%

"We're ok!"Preyas said getting up. "We won't lose!" Tigrerra managed. Both were breathing hard. Sakura looked at Shougo,who seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Well,your turn!"Dark Knight cried, "Or are you scared?"

"We're not scared,but you should be!" Shougo cried.

"We aren't gonna lose!"Sakura cried.

**I know you will hate me**

**I will not tell you what happens.**

**I feel as evil as the Dark Knight.**

**But you will learn soon enough.**

**Review plz!**


	11. Chat Room-newest member

**The next update after this will be a while-but I will update!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this**

**You can guess who's who,rite? :)**

**DISCLAIMER(once for rest of story):I do not own bakugan.I own Tori,Dragni,her grandfather,Karasu Dojo&the storyline,as well as villians and the random new type of owns Akito,Tashumi,Sakura and owns owns Starri.**

* BLUeTiDEGal logged in*

BTG:hello? anyone here?

*GrEEn DRaGOn logged in*

GD: o-hi!You new?

BTG:Yea.I heard this chatroom was...for brawlers with talking bakugan

GD: Oh! :D You're a Brawler!

BTG:Yea...

GD: *concern* evrything ok?

BTG:um...

GD:Well,do u wanna meet IRL?

BTG:O.o but we just met!

GD:so?

BTG:Internet safety-

GD:F**k that.I can tell ur a kid,as am I.

BTG:O.o how...

GD:easy.

GD:This chatroom only appears to kids.

GD:ones with talking bakugan

BTG: How are u-

GD:Come to the dojo on the edge of town in about...four days.

GD:Karasu Dojo.

BTG: um... who do I ask for?

GD:'Green Dragon'...but will you be there?

BTG:Yes.

GD:Good.

GD:see u then.

BTG:...ok.

*BLUeTiDEGal logged out*

*GrEEnDRaGOnlogged out*


	12. Chapter 5:FinallyThey meet

**Ok,this is like,where it all comes together. Unlike before,Tori didn't meet the last Warrior IRL. Now they will all meet and this party will FINALLY start.**

**Now...**

**thunderpony-the confessions and other related romance will come soon not,there will at least be the obvious signs**

**cheekycheetah-I told you I'd update before the end of june. Now its june tenth !**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D**

**To business then:**

Tori stood looking out from the should be here soon,the others. "Hey,any sign of them?" Suki climbed up to join her. "No"she looked up at the older girl, "But they should be seem trustworthy."

They were cut off by Tori's Grandfather. "There's some people here for you two!" he called from the entrance to the roof. Suki and Tori looked at each other. "Race?" Suki asked. "You can try" the Ventus girl leapt with grace from the roof and took off. "Cheater!" the Haos girl laughed as she followed.

"And I win again!" Akito,Tashumi and Starri looked up as Tori stopped at the entrance to the garden. "You're...a freaking...ninja..."Suki appeared,gasping for breath. She spotted them first"I take it you're here to see me and Tori?' Starri nodded, "It seems you'd be..."

"PUreWHitELIGHT but my name is Suki,age 15"The girl smiled, "I'm also a Haos we all know Tori here as GrEEn ?"

" 's Starri.14"Starri said,tapping her pen on the sketchbook on her lap(**An impulse/nervous reaction I thought up . by the way,she's kneeling**)** , **"Darkus"

"KINGFIRE,or Akito"Akito was leaning against the wall,playing with his bakugan in his hand, "13 and a Pyrus brawler"

"EARTHenSOuL,or Tashumi.i'm fourteen as well" The black haired boy didn't make eye contact, but he seemed trustworthy, "I'm a Subterra."

"Well,that puts down us as five attributes" Tori said,tapping her hand on the wall behind her "I also talked with another person online. Do you think-"

BOOM!

OUTSIDE

_"One Warrior is enough" The man glanced at the other Bakugan he'd thrown into play as the field vanished, and he held his prizes "Eliminate her"_

_Sakura couldn't move_

"Come on Tigrerra! We can make it!" Sakura cried as they dodged the blast from the multiple Bakugan following them.

"I...I don't think I can!" The tiger bakugan was exhausted,as was the girl on her 'd been running for quite a while "You gotta!" Sakura encouraged, "We're almost there!". Tigrerra heard the tiredness and sadness evident and knew she was forcing herself to say conscious.

"_**You can do it Tigrerra!The Dojo is not far!**_"

A voice echoed in the Bakugan's mind,encouraging her filled her tired limbs and sent her going onwards,outracing the enemy.

Finally, the energy gave out as the two approached what looked like a temple. By now,Sakura lay unmoving,held by the blades on her neck.

"_**You did great my dear.**_"The voice soothed her, "_**Now rest..**_"

"What the-Hey,Akito,Suki!Get over here!" She heard a girl's voice as she fell to the ground,breathing heavy. "Are you ok?Can you talk?" she heard the same voice.

"Help...her.." Tigrerra managed, wounds hurt,but all she could think about was reverted but felt herself caught by a hand. "We will." the voice said, "I promise."

The bakugan blacked out.

Several hours later

_The Bakugan were defeated._

_Both Tigrerra and Sakura lay_

"_I'm guessing you really are a weakling,Warrior" She struggled to her feet as he picked up the unconscious boy by the collar, "I don't know why she picked you."_

_He glowed as he spoke. "Shougo.." She managed,trying to step forward._

_The glow brightened as she collapsed again._

"_Goodbye Warrior of Aquos."_

_He vanished,the boy still in his grasp._

"_SHOUGO!"_

"_No use crying now,my lady!" Tigrerra tossed her up onto her back,we _

Her eyes snapped open.

"Gah!" She sat up in shock and clutched at her chest. Her heart was beating quickly.

"Sakura,are you ok?"Tigrerra asked, hopping to her knee.

"Y-yeah" Sakura breathed deep,calming last memories were sort of a blur "W-what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"N-not after the brawl.."

_**LIFE GAUGE-SAKURA: 30% SHOUGO: 10% DARK KNIGHT: 70%**_

"_Tigrerra! Ability activate! Tiger Wave Mega Strike!" the bakugan rushed forward as the enemy tried to strike the final blow on Preyas._

_**TIGERRA: 800Gs HYDRONOID:700Gs**_

"_Stay away from my friend,jerk!" Darkus Hydronoid was sent back into the edge of the field as the enraged Tigerra slammed into field wall shattered._

_Life Gauge-DARK KNIGHT: 30%_

_HYDRONOID: 200Gs_

"_Now we're even!"Sakura grinned_

"How are you doing?" Sakura turned towards the voice.A tall tan-skinned girl came in. "Fine"

Sakura looked from her then around, "Where am I?"

"Karasu Dojo"The girl smiled, "You gave us quite a scare" On her shoulder,a small white Bakugan jumped up, "You're lucky Tigerra got you here in one piece."

Sakura took one look at that bakugan and promptly backed up as fast as hit someone's legs. "Woah!" A boy with black hair had appeared behind her, "Its 's wrong?"

"A H-hydronoid!" the girl managed. She began to hyperventilate.

"Easy.."The tan girl came over and began to calm her, "Its ok. Hydronoid won't hurt you."

The boy joined them, "Yeah,its ,if he did,Rashinoid and I are here to help"

Sakura had to smile weakly as she calmed down.

Other room-10 minutes later

"We brought her!"Suki announced to the room where the others were. Tori,Akito and Starri looked up as she,Tashumi and the girl came girl looked a bit disheveled but otherwise better than before.

"Welcome!" Tori got up from the table with a smile where the Bakugan had began a shouting match. The girl stared back at her quietly.

Tori sweat dropped.

_Awkward..._

**Ok,weird ending,I know.I hoped you all liked it. I sorta did the better parts of the you know sorta what happened to Sakura after the battle with the Dark Knight. I'll make this part one of several.**

**I almost didn't do this. ****Stupid bus was late**

**Anyway,please review!**


	13. Chapter 6:The mysterious person comes

**Yeah,yeah,here's part two.**

**I've had a long conversation with a bunch of my friends(AKA my story characters) and we put the takeover idea into play,despite Tori's protests and Dragni's anger. **

**Voices in distance: FLAME-CHI!**

***sweatdrop* shit**

**anyway,I hope you like*runs***

They were all quiet for the longest time-the only sound in the room was the crickets outside.

Finally,Akito spoke,his words directed at Tori, "Why didn't you tell us that we've all met?"

The girl shrugged,not wilting under the others' stares as well "I had no idea...I don't really remember those meetings.I remember you guys and the words I all"

"But how could you not remember all that," Tashumi asked,from where he sat near glanced at the others in the room," When we all do?"

Tori was about to speak, "I-",when suddenly she froze. "Tori?" Her bakugan partner Dragni asked as the brunette's eyes went from a chocolate brown to a silvery white.

"_**I was the one who lead her to you all**_" an older,calming voice left Tori's lips, "_**Warriors of the Attributes**_"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Shougo...Shougo wake up man!" the boy's green eyes painfully forced themselves open. "Owww" he sat up and then grabbed at his arm, "Gah!" "Easy" Preyas hopped onto the boy's knee, "You had a pretty bad hit.I think your arm's broken. Do you remember what happened?"

"No,I- GAH!"

Shougo suddenly grabbed his head as pain rushed through it. His sister's face swam in his mind. "Sakura..." He muttered,then looked around, "Where are we,Preyas?!Where's Sakura?"

"In a prison cell in some castle." Preyas said, "And Saki's not here as far as I know.I heard them mention that she got away after the battle. Tigerra took her to safety,I hope"

He breathed a sigh of relief,silently blessing his sister's loyal partner "That's good"

"Hey,so you're awake" Another voice made the two of them jolt. Shougo looked up. There was another cell across the hall, "You've been out for a 's your arm?"

"Fine" The boy replied, " Who are you?"

"A friend" The voice replied, "One you can trust,Warrior of Aquos."

**Ok...I may've made it a little bit confusing and I revise? Or do you guys like how its going?**

**By the way,Shougo's outfit is similar to Prince Hydron's normal clothes,but in blue**

**Lemme know!**

**Review please!**

**(forgive word delete)**


End file.
